never agin will i go to you!
by xxpatixx
Summary: Usagi friends and boyfriend turn on her on her 15th bithday. what will she do? will she stay or leave? can she forgave them? will find out! i know bad summuy plaese RR
1. Chapter 1

**ok this is a little somthink i had in mine for a while now. it as salior moon cross over with mew new power!! i want to thank PrincessSerenity2630 for looking it over!! plaese tell me what you guys think by reviwing **

**i do not sailor moon or mew mew power**

**

* * *

**

Usagi ran happily to Raye's place. she was so happy that today was her 15th birthday and she was going to have fun with her friends and boyfriend. As she ran she held something in her hand and she looked at it. It was a cell phone that her mother gave her. Her mother told her that if she is ever late to call them and to tell them, she just loved it. But, as she reached the Temple, she tripped into one of the bushes.

"Hey Raye is she here yet?" Darien asked as he walked to her, Raye smiled and  
kissed him

"I so miss your lips" Darien said as he pulled away. Usagi could not belive that her best friend would kiss her boyfriend how could this be happening "So is she here?"

"NO that baka isn't here yet." Mina yelled from the door

"Why is she the last one to come? I wish we could just kick her out, we dont need her." Lita said walking out of the Temple

"Yeah but we do need the power that she hasr." Amy said as she come out as will.

"Amy's right as long as she has the wand, we can't do anything against her!" Raye said. Usagi could not believe this, how could her friends say all this? Why would they?

"So that means I have to keep shopping with her?" Mina asked

"Yeah I feel for you I would hate to be stuck to shop with her" Darien said coldly "I for one hate being with her." he added as a cold gust of wind blow.

"It's getting cold, let's go back inside." Lita said as they all walked back in. Usagi went out of the bush and looked at the Temple. She was not sad, not anymore she was mad! How dare they go against her, she who was the princess of the Moon!! Therefore later. but no they will not get alway with this. she marched to the temple, and she put her phone in her bag and opened the door.

"HI happy birthday Usagi!!" They all yelled once she came in. Usagi's hair hid her eyes, eys which were now filled with tears. She then looked up and punched Raye.

"What the hell meatball head!?" they all yelled

"All of you are nothing but fakes, I never want to see any of you again, I quit!!" yelled Usagi

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked 

"I heard what you all said a while ago." she answered

"What, how did do you that?" asked Raye

"I fell in the bushes and thought I would surprise you guys as you came, but before I did I heard all the things you said." she answered Usagi looked at them and without another word she ran out. She ran as fast as she could until she got home. She stood outside and wiped her tears and saw that there was a limo. She know who it was and she ran in . She know her best friend from Tokyo had come to vist her. Once she was inside she saw him. Luckily her parents wont home.

"RYOU!!" She yelled as she hugged him.

"Ichigo? What's wrong?" he asked her using her old nickname.

"Nothing, I am just happy to see you and Keiichiro here.." Ryon knew Usagi  
better then that, so he knew something was wrong.

"Was it them?" he asked 10 minutes later Usagi just nodded ,her tears had finally stopped."What happened?" Usagi ended up telling him everything..


	2. when do we leave?

__

**Sorry for taking so long to update i hope you guys like this story and if there is anyone who has an idea i would love to hear it. Will please remember to review and tell me what you think. Will that all and i hope you all like it**

**oh and before i forget i looking for a new beta if there is anyone who want to be beta just pm me ok thank you that all.**

**I do not own sailor moon**

After Usagi finished telling Ryou and keiichiro what had happen, she was in tears again.

"Oh, Ichigo don't cry, tears don't suit you at all," Keiichiro told her as he wiped her tears always as he did so they head a knock at the door,

"Usagi are you there?" Usagi know that it was the girls and don't want to answer.

"Don't answer it?" she whispered still crying

"Don't worry I'll make them pay for what they did to you." Ryou said as he and Keiichiro went to get the door. Keiichiro was the one who answered it as Ryou hid in another room.

"How may I help you?" he asked

"We're here to see Usagi but how are you?" Amy asked

"I am the young master butler." he said as cool as could be.

"WHAT?" they are yelled couldn't believe this.

"Usagi don't have a butler she as poor as we are" Mina said

"Lady Usagi is not poor that is quit funny thought. Did she not tell you that her mother and father are business owners?" he asked them not really lying it was true Usagi parents own many business and that how she meet both Keiichiro and Ryou. THey have known each other since childhood.

"No she never said anything about it." Raye said starting to think how much money she would have.

"Oh dear so you didn't know that she is the heiresses of all of her family bruisers? Will what a shame" he said

"Wait if she so rich why don't she live in a big fanshe house?" Lita asked

"Will her parents wanted her to live a normal life what else. Really what simper minded "he said he was playing his part so will

That when Ryou come in

"Keiichiro who is at the door?" he asked

"I don't really know but they are looking for lady Usagi should I let the in?" he asked

"NO. She is not will and don't now want to see them. Tell them to not come back here she don't want to see their sorry face." he said coldly

"Why don't you say it to our faces?" Lita said pissed of that he acted like they where not there.

"will you are not worthily for me to talk to you are low class, I always did tell Usagi that lower class could not be trusted and that they do nothing to hurt others with their greed and you have proved my point now leave before I call the police" he said as he lift the room to where Usagi was. Keiichiro nodded and shout the door at their faces and laughed as he went to Usagi

"Keiichiro thank you so much, both of you but, I will see them at school tomorrow I don't think I can avoid them there." Usagi said

"Ichigo we need to talk to you about something we need your help with and only you can do it." Ryou said as he sat with her again

"What is it?" she asked

"will how would you feel if we tell you that there is a forest that is coming to earth and that you alone 4 others are the only ones who can stop it?" he asked her

"I would ask you when do we leave." Usagi said as Ryou smiled at her….,


	3. lets go to the Mall!

__

**Ok here is the new chapter!! Hope you like it tell me what you think oh and sorry that i took soo long to update i will try and update sooner plaese Review and am still looking for a beta so if there is anyone who can help please tell me **

**I do now own sailor moon or mew mew poewr**

Usagi went to school the next day with Ryon they took the new car that her father got her i it was a black BMW it had enough space inside it for about 5 or 6 others. Along with a CD player, radio. It was a early 16 birthday gift foe her and seeing that in about 6 mouths she would be leading and then getting her license she should have the best car he could get her. Ryon was the one driving as he parted a few guys come up to her.

"Ya there Usagi sweet ride!! I can't believe it tell me am not dreaming this molder isn't even out yet how did you get it? Where did your friend get it?" he asked her.

"Its mind he's just driving it and My dad pulled some strings to get it for Me." she said as she smiled at the boys.

"Wow lucky you think we can take a look?" he asked as the other boys drooling all over it…

"Ya go ahead. I have to go thought so don't you dare make any scratches on it or you're all as good as die." She and Ryon then walked into the office.

"What cant we help you with Usagi" the lady asked

"Of hi miss.Hanajima. I just wanted to as permission for my friend to come to class with me for this week if you don't mind and this will be my last week of school her after this week I will move to Tokyo. My father will come and tell you about it later on today please don't tell anyone yet until next week."

"Um ok then here is a pass and we will wait for your father to come and tell us what will be happing." Usagi nodded as she and Ryon walked to class to see that everyone was in there already,

Usagi pov

"Hey Usagi who the guy with you?" Molly asked me as she walked to me. Molly, if there was anyone I could count on it was her.

"This is a family friend and his been my best friend as long as you have." I said "his name is Ryon Shirogane." I said

"Nice to meet you am Molly are you here to visit?"

"Um ya am here for the week. Then am off." he said as the bell ring,

"Will Usagi you are not late for class for once this is so good I bet Amy and the others will have a hart attack when they see that you're here and they aren't." Molly said as we sat together. Ryo sat at the table next to me. The girls came in and saw me. I gave them a death look. And if looks could kill Amy and Mina would be more then 6 feet under.

"Wow girls you late and Usagi is not what going on here?" Ms. Haruna Asked as she sat down on her chair. The girls sat down and looked at Ryon. He also gave them a direly look. They sat down and class stared.

Today in class I surpassed everyone by getting all the answer right on her English quiz. To tell you the truth am tired of pretending that am stubbed and not good ay anything so for this week am going to show everyone what I can do.

When Ms. Haruna passes them back after lunch she looked at me like I had just found the cover for cancer or something

"Usagi you got an A+ every question right even the extra cited." She said "Usagi have you been studying?" she asked me Ryon laugh

"Usagi don't need to stud miss. We have been going to the starts for the last 5 years alone with Mexico, Spain, Grumman and Italia of and Parish. She knows Spanish German, French and more languages then you can image" she said as Mrs. H looked at me like she was seeing me for the first time. I turn to him and gave him a sterna look that said 'am-going-to-kill-you- look

"You are so a vaca." I said

"Oh come on Usagi why am I a vaca?" he asked

"Por que Yo digo." I then took out my tough out at him, he just laugh a little more.

"

Will Usagi I hope you start to show what you know in class." she said with a small smile on her face.

"Wow Usagi you never told me you where in Spain!! How was it? Did you like it?" Molly asked me

"Ya it was fun it's a lot like Mexico but they have their different but the people are so nice, next time you have to come with me ok." Molly's face light up.

"Ya you bet." she said we then went into our math lesson for the day. I and molly finish all our work in class.

"Hay molly why don't we go shopping? We haven't hanged out in so long." I said

"Wow that would be great but don't you have to meet the other girls?" she asked

"No am not going to meet them ever again. I just want to spend time with my true friends." I told her

"Um ok then but are you like mad at them?" she asked me

"Ya I'll tell you later ok." she nodded. After class we walked to my car which she got to drive as Ryon told her how to.

As they got in the girls walked by her

"OH MY GOD where did you get this car?" Lita asked

"Oh this is just a gift that daddy gave me. Since am getting my license soon he wants me to lead how to dive in a car that is safes and better," I said as Molly got in the back

"Come on Usagi don't talk to these people we have things to do and places to see. " Ryon said as I nodded

We got in and I drove off. Even thought I only drove about 5 times with out my dad knowing am petty good at it.

"Usagi are you mad at the girls?" Molly asked me

"Ya lets just say I don't know them as I thought I did. So why don't we hit the mall first?" I asked to not touch the subject,

"Sounds good let's go." Ryon said


	4. ops sorry

**_A\N Hi there it me again sorry for taking so long to update i been so buzy and latly i have been geting realy pissed off at every little thing i just a little out of it but here it is the new chapter and i hpe you all like it.. plaese Revew and tell me what you think _**

**_i don't own salior moon_**

****

With the scouts

"what was that about?' Lita asked Amy

"I don't know lets call the others we going to go look for them but knowing Usagi they most be heading for the mall. ." Amy said as they did and then got a taxi to followed Usagi.

****

Usagi pov At the mall

"come on molly I could get it for you it's not a big deal don't worry about." I kept telling molly.

"But it cost too much." she kept saying

"but they where made for you!!" I then took the shoes out of her hands and took them to pay for them

"there now you cant say anything cause they belong to you and that's that." I said molly had her mouth open.

"Usagi!! You don't have too." she said

"ya I have credit cards and my dad gets mad when I don't use them. You know what I should get you one too. I don't think my dad will mine I mean our families are really close. " I said as I looked at some boots

"Usagi you don't have to do that you know that."

"ya, I know what do you thing these looks I like them.." I asked holding up a part of black high heels shoes.

"they would look great on you." she said I got the heels and we head out to get a bit to eat. Molly had know my family for a long time now and we always been like sister of course she know I would travel to diffracts countries but acted stubbed and act like she dint know about it when we where with others from school since if they know that we where rich will my family is richer but still they would try and use us to get what they want and that is soo not going to happen, it As we head to sit down we found that the girl where there watching us, they where trying to hid their face but I know it was them. So I sat there with my real friends and we talked

"so Usagi what are you coming to dinner tomorrow to my house?" Molly asked

"ya I am ya come on lets get some Chinese food and a smoothly. I said as we walked around the girls. We go our tray of food and walked I showed molly and Ryou, they all had sunglass so they walked by the scotes and as they did they dropped their tray on their herds .

"oh my am vary sorry I don't see you there." I said as I look at them and looked at them as if am sorry

"oh am soo sorry I don't see you there.": I said as some ot the teens laughed

"what haoopen here miss.?" a officer asked me

"oh am so sorry sir but we where walking thought her and my friend Ryou other there tipped and tried to stop from falling by getting a hold of molly and she was push to me and our trays where dumped on these nice girls. Am vary sorry but here is my dad card if there is anything he could do for you then call him it's the lest I could do for causing such a mess. " I said as I took out a my dad and gave it to the officer. This always works once look at who my father was and he smiled at me as if his birthday had come early.

" thank you miss you don't know what this means to me am studding for computer software do you think you dad could give me a shout?" he asked me

"oh of course my dad would just tell me you name and if you can go see him at his office tomorrow." I told him

"wow that would be great my name is Mark Midorikawa. I will be there at 4 is that ok?" he asked me

"Ya I just tell him just let me write down your name."

" hay what about us!! She a mess her!!" mina yelled

"will miss it seem that I was an not on porpes so why don't you girls go home and clean up," he said the looked so mad that he was taking my side.

They left mad and I smiled at the officer

"will miss if you want I could buy you all lunch and then you can be off your way as will." he said

"thanks You but why don't I pay and you join us I would love to hear what you been doing in your collage. He nodded and we went to get some more food leaving the scouts mad as they stood and left..


	5. time to tell little brother the turth

_**A\N Hi there it sorry for taking so long but here is the new chapter and I hope you all like it.. please Review and tell me what you think **_

_**i don't own sailor moon or mew mew power **_

The week went by fast and it was Friday Usagi last day of school no one know it but they might never see her again

"Ok now I want you to write a poem on how you been feeling this last week it can be as long as you want but it has to be at lest 5 senesce long. You have until end of the hour. So I suggest you begin now," Mrs. Haruna said as she sat on her dased

Usagi thought for a moment and wrote all of her feelings she had been hiding from everyone this pass week and the pass few mouths since she become sailor moon. She finished right on time she looked up and gave the paper to Mrs. Haruna .

"You may all go and I will be reading these Monday just so you know." Mrs. Haruna

Said after her students Usagi was left behind.

"is there something wrong Usagi?" Mrs. Haruna asked

"No Mrs. Haruna I just want to say that you are a really good teacher and am happy that I could meet some as kind as you even thought I don't act it a lot you are one of the best teachers I have ever had and I want to thank you for all that you done to help me and am sorry that I don't show you my 100% or acting like I didn't know a answer."

"Usagi do you think I don't know you where acting?" Mrs. Haruna asked Usagi looked at her

"Yes I know, I know you are sailor moon and I know who you really are." Usagi was blown always

"but how did you know?" she asked

"Will it was a few mouths ago when I went to that gym. Will I saw you transform and the moment I saw you I got my memory's from the pass as will. I know you don't know who you where back then, so I don't tell you anything, am sorry my princesses for not telling you, you may not remember me but am your aunt your mothers younger sister. I don't go to the kingdom much I always like to travel more then anything you did come with me once when you where 5 but am such you don't remember but anyways cause of my traveling I was always out but that day that the Kingdome was attacked ." she said

Usagi smiled at her and nodded "Your right I don't remember you much but I know you where there. Will then I guess I can tell you why am leaving."

"I already know Usagi I know you will enough they have betrayed you once more haven't they," she asked

"you mean this is not the first?" Usagi asked Mrs. Haruna shook her head

"no its not in the pass they don't like how you would sometimes act like you where better but it was the way you where raise you where to act like a true princess all the time and barley had any time for fun. You never had a normal childhood and you where the one that envy them more since you would always see them go out of the casers and they where always so care free and could never understand what it meant to be the future queen of the moon only me and your mother know what it meant we had to go thought it ever thought I did have a little more freedom we know how you felt that why I would take you out sometimes. That when you told me what you have heard and you looked so sad you had tears cause you truly thought they where your friends. I could never tell your mother about it that night was the attack . Once I found out who I was I would watch you closely and saw that you still had the matter you did before but acted liked carefree and some what air head so others would feel good around you but I also saw the princess side of you when your friends had a problem and the true smiles you gave them. That why the ones that love you most are the ones who you have helped the girls want you to be the girl they all know. Am sorry I wasn't there to help you more. " she said a little sad Usagi looked at her long-lost auntie and smiled at her and hugged her.

"its Ok Auntie I just hope you come to visit me some time here it the address please do come over I be with my other aunt and her husband who are kind and loving and am such they would love it if you come to visit me and it would make me happy if you come." Mrs. Haruna hugged her back as if letting her go would end the world and for her it would.

"I have to go and go ahead and read my poem on Monday and write to me about what the others think and the look on their faces." Usagi said and Mrs. Haruna nodded as she saw Usagi leave out of the door.

That day Usagi said her good bye to the people she cared for with out them knowing where she was going and since she know almost everyone in her home town it took her all the rest of the say. She finally got home her brother Sammy was in her room.

"Hi there Sammy how are you?" she asked as she came in.

"hey Usagi why are you leaving?" he asked

"Sammy you know I want to go to a bigger city and what bigger the Tokyo?" I she asked him but Sammy didn't seem to believe her.

"don't lie to me Usagi mom and dad might believe you I don't is it case you don't love me?" he asked he looked like he was going to cry

"No Sammy that not it you have to believe me."

"Then why? Why don't you tell me I use to tell you everything I you told me everything ever since Sailor moon started to appear you been like this like am not ever there or never taking me place like you use to. And then you come home crying. Why don't you tell me please I want to know Usagi I want you to tell me."

"know what?"

"I want to know why don't you tell me your Sailor moon!! Why did you tell Ryou and Keiichiro and not me!! We are supposed to be siblings we tell each other everything even thought I pull tricks on you I always tell you everything so why don't you tell me why did I have to find out when they hurt you." He yelled as he broke down and cried Usagi went over to him and held him like when they where little and a little before she became sailor moon

"Am sorry Sammy I don't know how to tell you and I was afraid that you wouldn't want you to get hurt but you did anyways am sorry Sammy am so sorry." she cried as will

"So are you doing to tell me even thought I know can you tell me like you told Ryou and Keiichiro?" Usagi nodded

"ok little brother" she said and she stared to tell Sammy what had happen and in the end he just looked at her

"That is So COOL but how could they do that? I thought they cared!" Sammy said think of her so called friends

"I don't know Sammy but no one can know what I just told you."

" Oh come on Usagi I want them to pay can I at lets tell your other friends why you no longer live here and tell them that they where the one that basically cached you out and made you and that you will never come back only until they live or die? Come on I want them to pay for what they did to you please sis" Sammy gave her puppy dog eyes and she sighed

"Find make their life hell but don't tell anyone where am going," she told him and he smiled not just any smile but his evil wicked smile.

"Ya you're the best come on lets go eat mom dad Ryou and Keiichiro will come home late so we are at our own for dinner and the you are going to be leaving want to time with me big sister since I won't be seeing you until break." He said as they went down stairs and made dinner,

**An hour later **

Sammy and Usagi watched a movie as they waited as their parents, Ryou and Keiichiro to come home, once they where home Sammy and their dad put Usagi's luggage in the limbo. As Usagi and her mother said their good bye Usagi gave them all hugs and her dad gave her new cried card for anything that she would need and with one lasted good bye to her brother Usagi got into the limbo and left…..


End file.
